Une petit tour dans Poudlard
by les zizines
Summary: [OS] Découvrez les dessous de Poudlard vu par Velvy


_**Un petit tour dans Poudlard**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Auteur : **c'est velvy, sauf pour ce petit cadres, que c'est greemy qui le fait D._

_**Disclamer :** tous appartient à JKR, sauf Velvy qui est à moi. ¤ je ne suis pas à toi, je suis toi ! ¤_

_**Genre : **humour._

**_

* * *

_**

_-_ Mais t'es qui toi?

- Je m'appelle Velvy. Mais chuis où là?

- A Poudlard quelle question! Tu sors d'où pour me demander ça?

- De nulle part 'Ry, de nulle part …

- Vachement clair. Bon, je vais t'amener voir Dumbledore, il saura comment te renvoyer chez toi.

- Oh, non, pas déjà! Je suis arrivée il y a à peine 2min. Moi qui comptais en profiter pour connaître les goûts réels des élèves d'ici…

- C'est quoi ce charabia?

- Tu vois, de là où je viens, certains moldus _– dont je fait plus ou moins partie, sinon, comment je serais arrivée jusque là, puisqu'un moldu ne peut pas voir Poudlard? -_ écrivent des histoires d'amour ou autre sur les élèves de ton école, alors je pensais demander à chacun avec qui il voudrait être, comme ça, ce serait respecter vos goûts réels.

- Intéressant. Et avec qui je suis en général?

- Draco Malfoy.

- QUOI? Non, mais ça me convient pas du tout! Je trouve que c'est un très mauvais coup!

- … -.-°…

- Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, j'ai pas du tout apprécié qu'il me plaque et depuis c'est la guerre.

- Ouais ° regard blasé°. Et c'est un bon coup?

- Euh, bon,_ – il a pas répondu, alors je prends ça pour un oui -_ je t'emmène faire un petit tour pour voir tout le monde et après on va voir Dumbledore.

- Tiens, je lui demanderai aussi à lui.

- … O.o…

- Bah, quoi?

- Non rien.

Nous avançons dans les sinueux couloirs de Poudlard lorsqu'-

- Ah, Neville!

L'interpellé se retourne.

- Oui?

- Je te présenteVelvy, elle fait une petite enquête sur les couples dans Poudlard, moi je vous laisse, j'ai cours de DCFM.

- Euh … tu veux savoir quoi exactement?

- Qui est la personne avec qui tu aimerais être en couple?

- ° réflexion intense° Ginny, je pense.

- Merci, je vais essayer de trouver d'autres personnes, a+

- Mais attends. C'est les vacances, alors pourquoi Harry a dit qu'il avait cours?

- Oh, c'est un faux-jeton celui là! Pas grave après tout, il a le droit de pas vouloir me dire ce qu'il pense.

- Ah, parce que c'était pas obligé?

- …-.-°… Neville, est ce que je suis en train de te menacer avec un rouleau à pâtisserie?

- Non …

- Bon bah alors, tu vois bien que rien ne t'y obligeait.

- Mince …

- Au revoir. Oh euh, tu pourrais juste me dire ou trouver Seamus et Dean?

- Comment tu les connais? Oh, et puis c'est pas grave. Ils doivent être dans le parc.

Je me dirige, en sautillant comme une folle, suivie par Neville _– d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi il m'a suivie -_ vers le parc. Les deux garçons sont appuyés contre un arbre, et regardent vers nous avec …O.o… des yeux remplis de désirs, et un filet de bave aux lèvres.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont ces deux là? c'est quoi qui peut autant leur donner envi de baver?_

- Salut les gars, voilà, c'est Velvy, elle fait une petite enquête sur les envies – _Pas tout à fait le terme que j'aurais choisi! -_ de chacun, je vous laisse.

- Oh non, Nev', reste un peu avec nous …

- Euh, je peux pas, je dois aller voir Harry, il est bizarre en ce moment.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

- Hum hum …

- Je voudrais savoir, qui est la personne avec qui vous aimeriez être, disons pour faire des choses d'ordre strictement privé.

- Neville.

- Neville, bien sûr.

- Ah … O.o… - _voilà qui explique les regards baveux de tout à l'heure _-.

- Tu sais, il est si sensuel et à la fois timide, c'est un peu la surprise sous l'enveloppe, tu vois c'es-

- Euh, je vais y aller moi – _sinon je vais baver aussi -_.

Je fuis avant de baver trop, et de m'y noyer.

_Je pense que je devrais aller faire un tour du côté des cachots._

Je m'avançais tranquillement dans les profondeurs, désespérément désertes, du château, quand je me sentie violement plaquée contre le mur, et …O.o…embrassée.

- Non, mais ça va pas? hurlais je aux blondinet face à moi, qui n'était autre que Draco Malfoy.

- Oups, désolé, je t'ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Quelqu'un d'autre, qui?

- Non, non, personne.

Un petit sourire gêné s'esquisse sur ses lèvres avant qu'il me fuit.

_Et bah, ça c'est du courage ! _

Je décide tout de même de continuer mon chemin, mais j'ai le malheur de bousculer quelqu'un, un serpentard.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de me foncer dedans?

- Euh, je t'avais pas vu.

Un «ouais» peu convaincu sort de sa bouche rose à l'aspect agréable.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un? demandais je, toujours avide de connaissance, en le voyant regarder partout autour de lui.

- Ouais, ma copine … Mais pourquoi je te dis ça? Je te connaît même pas!

Puis, il s'en va.

_Décidément, vive le caractère chaleureux des serpy _.

Je reste figée quelques instants, ne sachant pas par où partir – _saleté de labyrinthe ces cachots! -_. Puis, j'entends quelque chose non loin de là, et me dirige dans cette direction.

- Bonjour, dis je en faisant sursauter la jeune fille, une gryffondor.

- Salut, je me suis perdue, j'étais avec Blaise et puis -, tu ne l'aurais pas vu?

- Si, il te cherche, du moins je pense que c'est toi sa copine, il est parti par là …

- Merci …?

- Velvy.

- Merci Velvy, moi c'est Hermione…

Après avoir échangé encore quelques politesses, elle s'en va à la recherche de son charmant serpentard (Nda: oui, j'ai dit charmant! … et alors, j'ai bien le droit de l'imaginer beau, je suis comme ça moi … vous vous en foutez? bah c'est pas grave!).

Je me retrouve à nouveau seul au milieu des cachots, et perdue en plus. Je tourne à droite, et à gauche trois fois… c'est définitif je suis perdue.

- Hé la schtroumphette! me hurle une voix criarde dans le dos.

Je me retrouve nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson – _et puis, non mais qui c'est celle là pour me dire schtroumphette? c'est n'importe quoi! Je ne supporte plus le bleu alors imaginer avoir la peau de cette couleur! Beuark! Et puis les bleus, c'est les serdaigles, et si on s'en réfère aux chroniques d'une année déjantée , je suis une griffy, et greemy est une serpy. Mais comment elle me traite l'autre!-_.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches dans les cachots?

- Primo, tu n'utilises pas ce surnom - trop familier à mon goût - pour m'adresser la parole. Secundo, j'y fiche ce que je veux!

- Oh c'est bon la crevette.

_Effectivement, à côté d'elle j'ai un peu l'air d'une crevette._

- Je sens que je vais bien t'aimer toi, continue-t-elle sous mon regard éberlué. Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour me faire pardonner? minaude-t-elle – _écœurant -._

Ma mâchoire se décroche malgré moi et va se fracasser contre le sol.

- Hé hé – _c'est l'instant ou jamais _- , avec qui tu veux sortir?

_Ah, je lui ai cloué le bec à cette arrogante!_

- Ron Weasley.

Double décrochage de mâchoire – _wahou, qu'est-ce que le sol des cachots est dur! -._

- Pas Draco Malfoy?

- Non, lui il est bi.

- Gné? _- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte cette folle? Si on est bi, ça veut dire qu'on aime les deux sexes! - ._

- Bah ouais, il ne fait que dans _le_ gryffondor ou _le_ serdaigle.

_Mais c'est n'importe quoi!_

- Ok, merci, a+ alors!

Je me barre en vitesse – _veux pas mourir jeune! -, _et me retrouve, par je ne sais quel miracle, dans le grand hall _– Je vais dans la grande salle, ou j'y vais pas? … non, Dumby va me voir, et je vais devoir partir. Donc je vais aller faire un petit tour dans les étages -_.

Une marche, deux marches, trois marches, quatre marches, cinq marches … dix marches, onze marches … vingt marches, vingt-et-unes marches … quarante trois marches, quarante quatre marches _- Mais c'est abusé, y en a encore combien?- _

C'est alors que j'entends un «crac» _- oh non! je viens de marcher sur une bombabouse! courage, fuyons! -_

Grâce à mon aptitude innée pour la course, je fuis à une vitesse folle, avant de rentrer dans (°ravale sa salive avec difficulté tant il y en a°) les jumeaux Weasley!

- OUCH! crient-ils.

- Bien fait! dis-je.

- Oh, c'est bon, c'était juste une petite farce!

- Très drôle.

- Je trouve ça plutôt marrant, moi.

- Je pense que je trouverais ça drôle si c'était fait sur une autre personne que moi.

Un grand sourire illumine le visage des jumeaux _– J'aime pas ça, chais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime pas-_.

- Euh, je vais … m'en aller.

_J'ai pas eu le temps! C'est qu'ils sont rapides ces deux bougres (d'amour)._

- Mais non … tu - , t'as l'air légèrement inquiète, pourquoi?

- Pourquoi? bah parce que je connais votre réputation de -

- Comment?

- Comment quoi?

- Comment «connais notre réputation»? Et pourquoi on t'a jamais vu ici?

- Parce que je viens d'ailleurs.

- Quelle clarté!

…

- Bah, si t'es pas content tant pis pour toi! Moi je suis là pas longtemps, alors j'en profite, donc si vous permettez …

Et je me barre en courant avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de me faire autre chose, mais je me promets, qu'avant de repartir, j'irai leur faire un petit coucou, après tout, c'est mes chouchous.

Je m'arrête un instant pour souffler, et là, comble de surprise, je sais enfin pour qui Draco m'a prise tout à l'heure, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est entrain, sous mes yeux, de plaquer cette personne et de l'embrasser langoureusement

_Mais y a un truc que je capte pas, on se ressemble pourtant pas du tout. C'est un homme, je suis une femme, il est brun, je suis châtain, il est grand, je suis plutôt de taille normale… Je crois avoir compris, wahou, c'est un scoop, Draco Malfoy est bigleux! (comme moi, et comme celui qu'il embrasse, Harry Potter bien sûr! )_

- Velvy?

Je sursaute, c'est Dumbledore.

- Ouiiiiii?

- Il est temps pour toi de partir.

- Oh non, pas déjà!

- Et si.

- Une question, avec qui vous aimeriez être?

- Le professeur McGonagall, mais elle n'a jamais voulu de moi, elle me disait que notre amour était impossible parce que, soit-disant, elle est allergique au citron, mais je la vois régulièrement se régaler avec de la glace à ce parfum que nous servent les elfes.

- C'est triste pour vous.

- Oh non, pas spécialement, je n'aurais pas pu sacrifier mes bonbons au citron pour elle.

- … -.-°…

- Bon, il faut que tu partes.

Alors, il prononce une formule étrange qui ne ressemblait à rien _– Ouin, je veux pas partiiiiiir! Mais c'est trop tard, même mes dons pour la course ne m'aideront pas -_

°oOoOo°

Je me retrouve là où j'étais avant ma petite escapade dans Poudlard, c'est-à-dire sur mon lit.

_Bon, résumons ce petit voyage:_

_Fred et Georges sont exactement comme je les avais imaginés, farceurs et … ( je le dirais pas euhhhhh, bah oui, parce que je vous ai pas raconté tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous trois! __Na na na ! __°tire la langue°, c'est pour ça que j'adore ce symbole: …)_

_Ensuite, Dumby aime McGo autant que ses bonbons au citron, voire plus._

_Après, Draco et Harry forment un joli petit couple que je trouve très expressif en public ; Seamus et Dean aiment Neville, qui aime Ginny ; Hermy et Blaise forment un petit couple étrange très peu soudé ; et Pansy aime Ron, que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas aperçu._

_Mais où est ce que j'étais tombée, j'y crois pas! _

_«tilt!» ( traduction: je viens d'avoir une super idée!) _

Je sors de ma chambre en courant et je vais m'asseoir devant mon ordi pour écrire une jolie petite fic, qui finit en partouze générale pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde _– Sauf de Draco peut être, parce que des serpentards en feront partie, haha!)

* * *

_

_¤ Oh, que je suis fière de moi ! ¤_

_C'est pas bien de se lancer des fleurs velv'._

_¤ Mais euh, je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi la narratrice ! ¤_

_Non, pas pour les cadres de début et de fin._

_¤ Rhhôôoo¤_

_Cher(s) lecteur(s), je te pris de me pardonner d'avoir laisser velvy écrire toute seule, alors ne me fai(te)s pas de mal !_

_a+_

_PS : ¤ aller, avouez que vous avez adoré ce texte magnifique ! et que vous me soutenez pour que j'écrive encore, pour ça, il suffit d'un clic en bas à gauche, au revoir ! ¤_


End file.
